


Friday Rituals

by Master_Octagon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cock Tease, F/M, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Octagon/pseuds/Master_Octagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has his Friday Rituals with Steve, but today Steve wasn't going to stand with Tony's teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Rituals

They always had a schedule on Friday. Take Peter to School. Go home and hang out with everyone or go somewhere.  Today, however, Tony had found a new TV show he loved. But it wasn’t coming on for about 2 months.

“Ah come on,” Tony complained. “I’m bored, Stevie!” He flailed a bit over Steve's lap, throwing a lazy tantrum. “I hate waiting for anything.”

Steve just chuckled at him, his hand going to Tony’s hair. “Heaven forbid anyone for you to be patient,” he said.

Tony could have took him right then and there. He wiggled himself into Steve's lap.  “You know me,” he said, leaning in to press his lips to Steve's throat and dragged them along his skin.

“I'm used to getting what I want immediately.” He said quietly, catching Steve’s hitched breath as he continued.

“Tony” he groaned, Peter would be home soon. He didn’t want to scar the kid.  “Look, Peter won’t be home soon so Shh” he mumbled before kissing Steve’s neck.

God, he couldn’t deny Tony. The latter, moved his mouth back up to Steve’s, he baited Steve's tongue into his mouth so his could suck on it hard, making him moan. “T-Tony” he moaned. Tony, grinded against Steve, causing his already half-hard cock to make a bulge.

Deciding to mess with him, Tony moves his hand towards Steve’s erection and starts rubbing around.  “ _Tony”_ he growled. Tony knew how Steve felt about teasing which is why he did it.  “Patience, Cap” he said, removing Steve’s shirt and shorts.

Before he could do anything else, Steve moved quickly, stood him and Tony up, and pushed Tony, face first, against the wall.

“God, _Steve_ , Patience is an important skill” he groaned as Steve grinded his erection into Tony’s ass.  “Not now” Steve growled back, removing every piece of clothing Tony had on, tearing his favorite t-shirt away.

“Not, like I loved that sh-, _urgh_ ” Tony said, getting cut off from Steve biting down on his neck to shut him up.

Tony loved it when he got rough. No matter how many marks he got on himself. He would smile at it as a reminder of Steve.

Steve reaches for the drawer closest to him for lube. Getting some on his fingers, he doesn’t give Tony a chance to glance at him.

“AH! _Steve!”_ Tony moaned loudly as Steve pressed two fingers into him. He thrusted.  He continued for a couple of times. “ _Steve_ , close” he moaned. “No, you’re not” Steve growls, taking one finger out. He hears something from Tony sounding like a whimper and a moan. Tony whispers ‘you son of a bitch’. Steve chuckles at him.

Tony realizing he has a distraction, palms Steve’s erection, causing a moan from him. Steve, fighting Tony’s hand away from his groin, Steve thrusts sharp enough that Tony stops. He then growls in his ear, “You will wait, you’ll learn, you’ll be quiet, unless you want me to stop”

Tony whimpers at him, “Please, I want to come, please, Steve, please let me come,” Tony babbles, fighting against Steve’s hold on him. Steve presses a kiss against Tony’s cheek.

“No, no, you can hold on,” he growls, Tony’s body answering for him, as Steve shoves in twice more, and curls his body around Tony’s, biting back a groan as there both close.

“ _Steve, please urgh”_ Tony moans as Steve shushes him with a kiss on his neck.  “Ready?” Steve whispers, nibbling at Tony’s ear.

“No, urgh, Yes”, catching Steve’s face.  Steve tightens his hold on Tony’s hip.  He drives in sharp, catching on Tony’s prostate. Tony shouts, his back arching back towards Steve, cock jerking as he coats his stomach and a small portion of the arc reactor. Steve bites down against Tony’s neck, thrusting himself again to get that last bit of friction, and fills Tony up.

Releasing himself out, Tony twitches underneath him. Tony then slumps down on the ground. Steve chuckles at him. He turns Tony back around so he isn’t face down on the floor.

“Stand up, so you don’t stick to the floor” he said, laughing at Tony’s face when he said stand up.  “Can’t…Move.” he breathed out, “That was.. Just amazing... God, _Steve_ ” he said, staring up at Steve. 

“Any other ways you wish to kill me today?” he said, attempting to stand up but fell down underneath Steve’s feet. 

“If I told you” he paused, moving Tony to the couch so he wouldn’t complain or try anything, even though he doubt he would. “It wouldn’t be a surprise” he says, cleaning him up.

“Don’t like surprises” his voice muffled by his face being in the couch. Steve flipped him around and notice a bit of cum still on the arc reactor.

Lightly he flickered his tongue to lick it. Tony immediately smacks his head away from him, “No, I can’t get up again, Give me, at the minimum, 5 hours to recover”

Steve laughed at him. He picked Tony up and dragged him to their bedroom, letting Tony flop around on the bed, trying to find the sheets.

He pushed himself into the sheets, allowing Tony to cuddle up beside him.

“You know in about 1 hour, Peter’s going to wake us up” Tony mumbled onto Steve’s neck, breathing out a bit, making the blonde shiver.

 “Sleep Tony” he said groggily.  Tony then cuddles himself closer to Steve.

** AN HOUR LATER **

Peter came home with Gwen, “Dad? Pop?” he called out.  Where could they be, he thought.

He told Gwen to stay in the living room as he went to glance in their room. As he slowly open the door, he saw Tony who was fast asleep on Steve’s chest. The arc reactor giving the only little light in the room.

“You find them?” Gwen called. 

“Yeah, I’ll let them enjoy their moments of peace before I wake them up” He said quietly back, closing the door leaving them to go join his girlfriend on the couch to go “study” or so Gwen calls it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want me to send me requests, please do! But look at my profile first to see what couples I right for! :D   
> Hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Just so you guys know, I'll be releasing stuff on the weekends only due to school!


End file.
